131803-what-happens-when-you-buy-a-box-after-929
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Dunno. Shared banks have the downside that most games that use them treat them like a normal bank. meaning you have the same space you would normally have on one character... but need to use it on all your characters. With extensions naturally being very expensive, if it is a free to play game. Which... is a really bad thing, if you're like me and like to collect armor sets, for example. So it's a mixed bag, I feel. On one hand a shared bank is nice, since it allows quick access to your resources, on the other hand it more often than not gives you way less space than a traditional, not shared bank would give you. I'd love a shared bank in addition to the traditional one, though. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Based on some stores still trying to sell it for $40.. I think it'll be relatively easy to find "box" keys post transition.. sites like Gamestop/Amazon may keep selling the digital editions even after F2P (since there is no 'shelf space' cost for those). | |} ---- ---- Digital Editions count as "boxes" for purchase originally (for example, the deluxe edition was only digital.. but you get your 15K CP for it).. digital 'boxes' don't count for things like the mystery box promo... | |} ---- ---- I can't find it at the moment.. since I'm at work.. but one of the Devs clarified that 'box' didn't mean physical box with regards to purchases for CP. | |} ---- ohh, tyvm for this! =) that's good to know! wish I looked there derp. | |} ---- ---- I honestly agree! I wouldn't mind that at all. cause I hate being limited and having to buy a bank slot (gw2). I did read somewhere that the developers want to make Wildstar more friendly, I can't find it right now, but maybe they will do something like swtor and not like gw2 lol | |} ---- If he starts now all he has to do is make 12 characters to lvl 3 and get them off their respective arkships. After he makes the first one, he can make the other 11 and get them to level 3 by skipping the arkship thing altogether by ticking a box on the lower right of the character creation screen. About the shared bank, I doubt that's going to happen here soon if at all. They don't seem very keen on alts in this game. :wacko: | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- Yep. Just saw it in the other thread. Thanks for the info! Now I am curious if the guest passes were later included in the standard edition. I know when I purchased it around september of the same year it released, I never got them. But thanks anyways. | |} ---- You should get everything associated with buying a 'box' copy..regardless of when you buy it. | |} ---- Did you check all of your NCsoft emails? I remember I got like 4 e-mails from them, and only one of them had the guest passes at the very bottom (this was from my standard version, before I upgraded) | |} ---- I know we "should" but has Carbine confirmed it? Because they went out of their way to confirm character slots. I just don't want to buy a copy if I enjoy it enough in F2P then find out I get slapped and not getting the remaining perks. I agree it SHOULD come with it. Other MMOs do the same but so far nothing Carbine has said specified and the way they worded it on the FAQ is Character slots are grandfathered in even post F2P but that's all they said. | |} ---- Cosmic Rewards article: No timeline specified around that one, and since the codes are currently planned to still grant mystery boxes in November (based on a reply I got on Twitter asking, since I want to give some WildStar codes away during my Extra-Life stream on Nov. 7th).. CP should still be earnable at that point too. Things like bag/bank slots..don't stack.. so if you're already redeemed a box code.. you're going to get that, regardless of how many more boxes you redeem (or..don't). From the F2P announcement article: No time frame is provided around that benefit grandfathering..so.. I'd say it's been confirmed in a few places.. at least.. based on how I'm reading these articles. edit: I think the emphasis in the FAQ on Character slots.. is because 12 is much larger than 2.. so it's probably going to be the question most frequently asked regarding the differences.. Edited September 18, 2015 by BigDamnHeroes | |} ---- @_@ Yep. In one of the "activated" emails when you buy the game (since you have to put a CC down for payment) I found the guest keys. Thanks for the heads up. My friends and I wanted to try this and everyone is impatient so now we can sooner at least. Thanks again. | |} ----